


Cat Cannon (Shadow one-shot)

by KJ_the_Something



Series: Sonic/SEGA one-shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And hates almost everything else, Dark Comedy, He just loves cats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_the_Something/pseuds/KJ_the_Something
Summary: (Inspired by the Twitter Takeovers by Sonic the Hedgehog's official social media accounts) Shadow has a cool idea





	Cat Cannon (Shadow one-shot)

I wouldn't say I have a 'favourite thing'. I don't really like much. But I like cats. And guns are cool, as long as they're in safe hands like mine. You know something I would like? A kind of cannon. But it shoots live cats at people. A 'cat cannon'. Just shoot a cat or two into the faces of people I think are annoying. Like that faker for example.

I asked Tails if he'd make a cat cannon for me. He thought that was a silly idea and that I was no worse than Eggman for weaponising animals. I even offered that [redacted by ESRB] fourth Chaos Emerald in exchange for the cannon, but he declined. And I thought those two always wanted the Emeralds.

Since I was in the Mystic Ruins area anyway, I asked a big, dumb cat if he thought it was a bad idea. He suggested a 'Froggy cannon' instead. And with that, I kicked him in the back of the head and got out of there with Chaos Control, because frog cannons are even more stupid than cat cannons and they're not cool.


End file.
